This invention relates to a semiconductor laser for use as a light source for optical communications.
A DH-structure laser having a GaInAsP layer formed on an InP substrate is now intensively studied and developed as a semiconductor laser capable of emitting a light in a wavelength region in which the loss of a fused silica fiber shows minimum attenuation. However, the conventional DH-structure laser has a temperature characteristic bent at a temperature.